catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leafpool123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the RiverClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maplefern (Talk) 13:08, February 27, 2010 Stop Please stop adding cats! you need to ask and look at the notice on riverclan's page! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 13:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Heya there! I saw you made an edit! I'm Swifty, a member of Character Art Project, and an (almost) experienced wiki user. I can help with a siggie, or character art if you need. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 21:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan Leafpool, I put a message on the RiverClan allegiances page. Please no more characters in RiverClan. WindClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan really could use queens and kits, so you can join one of those Clans as Rainflower, Pebblekit, and Molly. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you, but RiverClan was already pretty crowded without the three characters you added without permission. Again, you are more than welcome to add any of your characters to the three Clans I listed above. Sincerelly, [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 05:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Leaf (people on this site tend to use their firs parts only), I'm Crystal! Remember, an account on one wikia gives you an account on the others as well. I'm here if you need any help, so just leave a message on my talk page! Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 18:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bloodclan Sure! And im sorry about the trouble. And please don't edit the welcome sign. Thats my special spot. And you choose what your cat will look like! Friends? B-Day-Kitty! 23:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) How to sign is by typing 4 of these little guys--> ~ i will make you a siggy soon just tell me what you want it to look like!;) But it will take me a while to do it though.:( B-Day-Kitty! 23:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I am RP Skykit. She is RPing Darkkit. B-Day-Kitty! 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop Please Hi Leafpool123, can you please stop marching in the camp and say "I've been traveling for ever, can we stay here?" It's getting really annoying. Please stop, thanks (: Remember, this is a friendly warning, I don't want to be mean. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 00:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: RiverClan Well, the only reason I hesitate to add you is because RiverClan is starting to get full. However, I know that Silverthistle's RiverClan queen, Creamfur is expecting kits. You can ask her if you can roleplay one :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Siggies Hey Leafpool! It's me. About the signatures, they require a lot of coding. I'll show you what I mean the next time you're around. Also, Night's been bumping you around about cats in Riverclan. I told her I'd let you take your pick of my Riverclannies. Not Goldenwing, though. Just change the one you want to have. Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 20:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, and always remember to sign what you write with four of the squiggles at the very top of your keyboard. You know, these ones? ~ ~ ~ ~ But without the spaces. Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 20:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Goldenwing's kits Hey, Leafpool! Crystal gave you permission (on my talk page) to rolepay any of her RiverClan characters. She left before I could hold an apprentice ceremony for Goldenwing's kits. Would you mind roleplaying them real quick? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Sorry, but I already have two others. You can roleplay Creamfur's sister! I need to update her history, so keep a sharp eye on the history and you can pick which cat you want to roleplay. I try to be nice, and give fair share to everyone! Also, you need a link to your siggie, which is like mine: ♣Silverthistle 01:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC). Ask Nightfall or Nightshine. ♣Silverthistle 01:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You can roleplay Dewspots or Moonpetal, who are both queens. I don't care what you do with either one, as long as their kits are a she-cat and a tom, and you make them a charart (image). I know this might sound strick, but I'm really streaching the limit just so you can have kits. And I'll make you a siggie, what do you want it too look like? Colors, diffrent text, links... ♣Silverthistle 01:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, then. You're goanna have to wait until Creamfur has her next litter, which won't be until April 6th, my Spring Break. And I'll get too work on you're siggie! ♣Silverthistle 22:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Here's you're siggie: Leaf , if you like it, tell me so I can tell you how to put in right, and give you the code, k? Reply soon! ♣Silverthistle 11:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 1. Okay, on this page click edit, on the line that says here you go! on the yellow tool bar right up here ^ go to the right hand corner, and you'll see a button that says: Source with a piece of paper and two <>, click that. 2. A code will replace the Leafpool123, copy it 3. Go to Preferences, on the tippy top of this page, find more. Click it, and that's where preferneces are. 4. Where it says Signature: and there's a box, paste the code into it. 5. Click Custom Signature '''or it won't turnout right. '''Also, copy & pasteing if you don't know how: Click the begining or end of the word you want copyed. Then, hold down you're mouse and go all the way to the end of the word, then click it using your left mouse button. The whenever you want to paste it, you left mouse button it again, whereever you want it. Like my new siggie? Also, I want to make you more siggies, so just wait until I get them for ya! ☮SilverthistleBerrystumpytail, Ha!☮ 11:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) All you do is go back into you're preferences where you typed in you're siggie, and back space (erase) the two brackets, which don't belong in you're siggie. Yes I do like you're siggie, ☮SilverthistleBerrystumpytail, Ha!☮ 20:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan want to go on the IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan want to go on the IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot To introduce myself..... I'm Nightwhisker98, but you can call me Nighty. I was wondering if you wanted to go on the IRC as Moonpaw. The IRC is a chat and Roleplay site. Here's a link. #riverclancamp Go to that link, then type in a username, like Moonpaw, and then in the next bar, type #riverclancamp I'll either be Spiderpaw, or Nighty..... Bye! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... The IRC is a chat site, which can connect to other users to chat, or Rolplay. In this case I want to rolepley. Example: Spiderpaw: Hello Moonpaw, how was the hunting today? *licks paw* Moonpaw: It was fine, thanks. Ok, 1st, * and * with words in between them means an action that your cat is doing while, before, or after talking. ooc, means out of character, ot () with words in between means the same thing too. There are many channels, or chat rooms on the IRC, but, we'll be going on #riverclancamp. Just follow the directions I listed and typed above, and you should be fine! Your friend, Nighty. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, to type, press the white bar at the bottom and start typing! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sent you a message. Sorry computer froze. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 13:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :) I'm leaving myself a message!Leaf , 13:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC)(I just got this siggie and I love it! I like using it!Leaf , 15:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: You've been added :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool Awesome sig, Leafy! But remember to actually use it whenever you end a comment on a chat page. Like this! Oh, and I'm thinking of changing mine! Crystals and Pearls *glimmer* 19:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC)